Kate Freelander
Kate Freelander is a female Human con artist with Cabal connections. She has a huge knowledge of the Cabal's strategies, and was able to help the Sanctuary Network in finding them. She has now taken sides with the Old City Sanctuary team. Biography Early life Kate was born in Mumbai, and raised in Chicago. Her father was a lock pick who was killed by a bomb, planted by Jimmy, when he wanted to sell out his gang to Starfleet. Kate was eight at the time, and witnessed the explosion with her mother, who went into labor and gave birth to a son, Thad. The family eventually left Chicago and traveled around until Kate's mother decided to return to her native Mumbai and Kate moved to Montreal. Freelance operative Kate worked as a freelance operative for the Cabal for several years, having some close contact with their chief of operations, Dana Whitcomb. Eventually, she was hired to assist in the abduction of Martin Wood, one of the orphans who had been genetically "cleaned" as part of Project Montana. However, Helen Magnus, Typhuss James Halliwell and Will Zimmerman surprised her at Wood's home, following her to the Vancouver docks where she was able to deliver Wood to the Cabal, but was herself taken by the Sanctuary team. Magnus interrogated her, but she was still able to get away by tricking Henry Foss. Later, she called Dana Whitcomb to ask why no money had been delivered to her account. Whitcomb explained that she should not have let herself get caught, and that their business relationship was terminated. Moments later, Cabal snipers tried to take her out, but she managed to get away. She made her way to the Sanctuary, where Dr. Magnus attended to a wound in her leg. Sanctuary During her recovery, Kate used her insights to help the Sanctuary team prepare for the attack by the Cabal's superabnormal soldiers. Magnus still didn't trust her and wanted her gone, but Kate stayed and saved Magnus' life when superabnormal soldiers tried to kill her. In the aftermath of the attack, Kate wanted to leave, but then learned that the Sanctuary team was in possession of a number of dead stenopelhabbilis, whose tusks are very valuable on the black market. She decided to steal them, but instead freed the deceased creatures' offspring, which got away. Kate then helped Henry Foss to hunt the young abnormal down, only to discover that it has come to consider her its mother. She named it Ralphie and decided to stay with Sanctuary for now. Some time later, Kate had to help her brother Thad, who got involved with a crime boss named Constantine. She eventually had Constantine killed by the Sorkel in the Sanctuary, and word was spread that anyone who dared harm her loved ones would suffer the consequences. Hollow Earth and Garris Kate met a Herusan artist named Garris who soon became a leader among the Abnormal refugees on the surface. When he decided to return to Hollow Earth and rebuild, she joined him, having obviously fallen in love with him. Powers and abilities With experiences from her years as a Cabal and Sanctuary operative, Kate is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, able to take down three rioting abnormals. She is also shown to be an expert marksman. Relationships Helen Magnus Like Typhuss, Kate soon begins to rely on Dr. Magnus as a mentor. The head of Sanctuary encourages her to face her emotions and rethink the decisions she has made in life, and convinces her that she alone can make her life what she wants it to be. Dr. Will Zimmerman There are several hints that Kate is romantically interested in Will; she is far more distraught by his apparent death during his connection to Kali than the others and does not want him to think badly of her. When Will is in danger of losing his humanity by being transformed into a cillobar, Kate talks to him alone and is about to confess something very personal to him, but at that moment his girlfriend, Abby Corigan, calls and Kate promises Will to "take care" of the call. Typhuss James Halliwell There are several hints that Kate is romantically interested in Typhuss; she is far more distraught by his apparent death during a mission in 2371, than the others and does not want him to think badly of her. In 2386 Kate helped him deal with his sister's death. Category:Humans Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:Criminals Category:Cabal personnel Category:Freelander family